Teach me how to swim
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Arthur a demandé à Francis de lui apprendre à nager mais ça ne va pas être aussi facile que cela...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** T, M pour la suite  
**Personnages :** France et Angleterre  
**Genre :** Romance / Friendship

**Autres :** Ça faisait déjà un moment que j'avais écrit le début de cet OS (fin Août selon mon traitement de texte) et je viens enfin de m'y remettre pour le finir! Enfin du coup j'ai changé d'avis en écrivant et j'en ferais un TS donc y'aura une suite, et avec du lemon ~

* * *

Arthur entra dans le bâtiment où se trouvait une piscine d'un air anxieux. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il allait vraiment ici de son plein gré. Il n'en revenait pas plus de ce qu'il lui avait pris d'avoir demandé à Francis de lui apprendre à nager. Il avait dû trop boire. Pourtant, il était parfaitement sobre quand il avait demandé cela.  
L'anglais resta planté dans le hall en sentant son stress monter de plus en plus, il appréhendait vraiment le moment où il allait devoir rentrer dans l'eau.  
Il resserra sa prise sur le sac qu'il avait en main et ses articulations n'étaient pas loin d'être blanches vu toute la force qu'il utilisait.  
Angleterre ne pensait plus qu'à ce qui l'attendait, il ne se préoccupait même pas d'être dans le passage ni que le type à l'accueil le regardait d'un air étrange et attendait qu'il vienne le voir. Il resta planté là il ne su combien de temps, à stresser de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se dise qu'il ferait mieux de s'en aller pendant qu'il était encore temps sauf qu'à ce même moment une main se posa sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter et sortir de ses songes.

« Arthur ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna et fit face à son interlocuteur avec le visage livide, c'était à peine si on avait pas l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir ce qui bien sûr ne manqua pas d'inquiéter le français. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile mais il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'Arthur soit effrayé à ce point.

« Arthur... Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller. Je ne vais pas te laisser te noyer tu sais ? »

Ledit Arthur ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fixer avec un regard vague, c'est à se demander si il venait d'entendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire.  
Francis soupira et alla voir la personne à l'accueil pour lui dire qu'il était celui qui avait réservé la piscine et ensuite il revint vers l'anglais. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé et ne semblait pas être prêt à faire le moindre pas.

« Aller Arthur, ce n'est pas comme si on allait y aller tout de suite... »

Malheureusement toujours pas de réaction. France prit la main de son compagnon et l'entraîna vers les vestiaires, il fut surpris de voir que l'Angleterre ne se débattit pas comme il le faisait habituellement quand le français osait le toucher. Au contraire, il s'était laissé entraîné comme si il n'était qu'un truc tout mou sans aucune force. Francis assis Arthur sur un des bancs et le fixa en se demandant s'il allait devoir le déshabiller.

« Je ne vais pas te déshabiller quand même ? »

Arthur sembla émerger de sa transe et sa première réaction fit de donner un magnifique coup de poing dans le beau visage du français qui poussa un cri très aigu.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ! »

« Pervers. »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Je me doutais bien que tu allais tenter un sale coup comme ça, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai déjà enfilé mon maillot d'avance. »

« Merci de ta confiance ! »

Francis était légèrement énervé et partit se changer dans son coin. Il avait voulu bien faire et on le remerciait avec un coup dans la figure, il espérait que l'anglais allait être plus coopératif par la suite sinon ça n'allait pas aller du tout.  
Ledit anglais était en train de se déshabiller pendant ce temps et se sentait très mal à l'aise de montrer son corps ainsi, surtout à ce foutu frog, mais bon il n'avait pas choix. Il avait prévu pour se changer mais quand il allait devoir remettre ses vêtements, il devrait se débarrasser de son maillot et là il ne savait pas quoi faire pour éviter de se retrouver nu avec l'autre. Bah il réfléchirait à cela plus tard, il avait autre chose à se préoccuper pour le moment. Sa peur revint directement quand la pensée qu'il allait aller dans de l'eau lui traversa l'esprit. Il se figea et ne bougea plus d'un pouce.  
Francis de son côté avait bien fait attention de ne pas regarder l'autre pendant qu'il se déshabillait, il aurait été capable de le frapper encore pour ça et il n'en avait pas très envie. Une fois prêt, il se retourna et vit qu'Arthur était prêt mais il semblait être retourné dans sa transe précédente.  
Le français poussa un soupir et lui reprit la main pour l'amener vers la piscine. Quand ils passèrent juste à côté du bassin, Arthur poussa un cri et s'en éloigna le plus vite possible et alla se plaquer contre le mur en tremblant comme une feuille.

France ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette réaction et fut très surpris en voyant l'anglais aller se coller contre le mur comme si il était une bouée de sauvetage.  
Décidément ça allait être compliqué...  
Le représentant de la France partit rejoindre Angleterre et le prit doucement dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

« Ça va aller Arthur... Ce n'est rien, c'est juste un peu d'eau, on va rester là où tu as pied tu ne risqueras rien. Et je ne te laisserais pas te noyer comme je l'ai déjà dit. »

Arthur était en train de trembler et ne réagit pas aux paroles rassurantes de Francis qui continua de le câliner doucement et d'essayer de le rassurer. Cela dû faire son effet car au bout d'un moment l'anglais daigna se détacher de son mur et s'en décala quelques peu.

« Si tu me laisses couler, je te tue. »

Francis ne répliqua pas qu'il pourrait difficilement le tuer si il était mort et se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant de prendre de nouveau la main du britannique et de l'entraîner un peu plus loin.

« On peut rester là pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que tu te sens prêt. »

« D'accord... »

« En attendant je vais t'expliquer un peu comment nager, allonges-toi sur le sol. »

Francis s'allongea sur le ventre et se mit à faire des mouvements avec ses mains et battre ses jambes.

« Regardes, tu bats tes jambes de haut en bas comme ça, mais pas trop fort et pour les bras tu fais comme si tu essayais de repousser l'eau devant toi en faisant des mouvements circulaires, mais là aussi pas trop fort sinon ça ne marchera pas. Compris ? »

« Euh... Je crois. » Répliqua Arthur qui songeait que le français avait l'air parfaitement débile sur le sol à faire ça.

« Allez, essaie. »

« Qu-Quoi ?! » S'exclama l'anglais qui n'avait pas du tout envie de se ridiculiser comme Francis venait de le faire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'aider si tu as besoin. »

Le représentant de l'Angleterre soupira et s'allongea sur le ventre avant de battre des pieds comme le lui avait dit Francis mais il le fit beaucoup trop fort et du coup ses pieds rentrèrent violemment en contact avec le sol ce qui lui fit pousser un cri.

« Doucement je t'avais dit, Arthur ! » S'écria le français en se précipitant vers lui. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oué ça va... » Marmonna un britannique avec un début de colère.

« Au moins tu peux te servir du sol pour savoir si tu vas trop fort ou non, si tu te fais mal c'est que ça va pas. »

« Sans blague. »

« Allez réessaie. »

Arthur soupira et réessaya, plus doucement cette fois-ci et il réussit à ne pas se faire mal ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire de fierté. Il essaya ensuite de... Eh bien repousser le vide ce qu'il trouvait encore plus ridicule.

« Pas comme ça Arthur. » Francis pris ses bras et les guida de manière à faire le mouvement qu'il fallait. Le blond aux yeux vert rougit en sentant le français aussi près et essaya de suivre ses mouvements, Francis continua de le guider pendant un moment avant de le lâcher et de le regarder faire tout seul. Quand il fut satisfait des mouvements de son cher élève, il lui fit arrêter.

« Bien maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à faire ça dans l'eau et tu sauras nager ! » S'exclama le blond aux yeux bleus avec un sourire.

Arthur sentit direct sa peur revenir et il se mit à trembler à nouveau. Il essaya de se calmer mais c'était plus facile à penser qu'à faire.  
Francis remarquant cela se rapprocha de l'anglais et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

« Serais-tu plus à l'aise si je te tenais durant tout le temps où nous serions dans l'eau ? »

Arthur ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette pensée le rassurait un peu et il hocha la tête, c'était embarrassant d'être aussi près de cette foutue grenouille mais il sentait qu'il pouvait être en sécurité auprès de lui. Cette pensée le fit rougir encore plus et il essaya de le cacher à Francis mais ce dernier le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

« Tu es si excité que ça à l'idée d'être aussi près de moi et que je ne te lâche pas ? » Dit un français avec un sourire malicieux ainsi qu'un clin d'œil qui lui valu un coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Outch ! Quelle violence ! Arthur tu n'as pas besoin d'être autant embarrassé ! »

« Shut up ! »

« Oui, oui mon lapin. »

Et avant qu'Arthur ne puisse répliquer qu'il n'était pas son lapin le représentant de la France l'entraîna vers le bassin, ce qui fit augmenter les tremblements de l'anglais.

« Relaxe Arthur, tout va bien se passer, je ne vais pas te lâcher une seule seconde. »

Francis enserra l'anglais tremblant dans ses bras et s'assit doucement au bord de la piscine en ayant juste ses pieds et ceux de son élève du jour dans l'eau.

« On va y aller doucement d'accord ? »

L'anglais hocha la tête et regarda l'étendue d'eau qui lui faisait face et même si cela n'était pas très profond ça ne le rassurait pas. Francis serra un peu plus Arthur contre lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Dis-moi Arthur... Que t'es-t-il arrivé pour que tu sois aussi effrayé de l'eau ? »

« C'est... Stupide, tu vas te moquer de moi. »

« Je n'oserais me moquer des phobies des autres, tu sais bien que j'ai peur du feu et tu en sais aussi la raison, il n'y a rien d'amusant à se moquer de ce genre de chose. »

Le visage d'Arthur s'assombrit quelques peu en repensant à ce qui s'était passé pour que Francis ait peur du feu, ne voulant pas que la nation française se remémore d'aussi sombres souvenirs, il décida de lui faire penser à autre chose.

« D'accord... Mais si tu ris je te promet que je te tue. »

« Oui, oui mon cher. » Répliqua Francis avec un petit sourire avant qu'il ne retourne le britannique pour qu'il lui fasse face.

Arthur rougit en étant aussi près du français et en étant aussi peu vêtu, il évita de regarder le blond aux yeux bleus dans les yeux et pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer son récit.

« C'est quand j'étais encore tout petit, peu avant qu'on se rencontre. Mes frères me brutalisaient et une fois Alister a eu la bonne idée de... Me faire plonger de force dans un lac et m'empêcher de remonter. Je... Je serais sûrement mort si son Nessie ne m'avait pas repêcher... »

Francis resserra légèrement son emprise sur l'anglais et le câlina un peu pour le réconforter.

« Je suis désolé... Je comprends que cela ait pu être traumatisant. »

Le français savait parfaitement qu'en tant que nation ils ne pouvaient mourir noyer, brûler ou même décapiter comme les humains le feraient mais ils sentaient tout de même la douleur et Arthur avait dû se retrouver au bord de la mort d'un point de vue humain. Il pouvait très bien comprendre son traumatisme et pourquoi il haïssait tout particulièrement son frère écossais, bon ce n'était sans doute pas la seule raison mais cela avait dû quand même beaucoup y contribué.

« Ça va aller Arthur, tu es fort maintenant, depuis longtemps même, personne ne pourra plus jamais te faire du mal ainsi. » Francis posa son front contre celui de l'anglais qui ne broncha pas et rougit de plus belle. « Et puis, si tu surmontes ta peur, tu ne t'en sentiras que mieux et personne ne pourra jamais s'en servir contre toi. »

« Ou-Oué... Tu as sans doute raison... »

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Allez vient. »

Francis descendit tout doucement dans l'eau sans lâcher Arthur et une fois debout dans le bassin il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Alors ? C'était pas si compliqué, non ? » Dit-il juste avant de sentir Arthur s'agripper à lui, comme un koala, avec la force du désespoir et ne voulant pas rentrer dans l'eau du tout.

« Arthur... » Soupira le blond aux yeux bleus qui se mit à lui caresser tendrement le dos. « Ça va aller, tu peux descendre, je ne vais pas te lâcher, je te le promet. »

Arthur sembla hésiter avant de doucement mettre ses pieds dans l'eau et quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait largement pied il se sentit un peu mieux, toutefois il ne lâcha pas le français pour autant. Ce dernier sourit avant de câliner encore l'anglais et lui mettre une main aux fesses ce qui eu pour effet de retirer un cri au britannique qui écrasa le pied du français en lui lançant un regard noir. Francis ne fit que rigoler.

« Prêt pour commencer Arthur ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te lâcherai pas. »

Le blond aux yeux verts poussa un soupir avant d'hocher la tête.

« Je... Je fais comment au juste ? »

« Eh bien penche-toi et allonges-toi... A moins que tu ne veuilles avancer un peu ? Ça serait plus facile si c'est un peu plus profond, pas de beaucoup ne t'inquiètes pas, si l'eau t'arrivais à la taille ça serait bien. Ensuite tu fais comme si tu t'allongeais, ne t'inquiètes pas je vais te guider et ensuite tu pourras commencer à faire les mouvements qu'on a fait tout à l'heure. »

Arthur s'avança donc un peu, incertain mais rassuré par les bras de Francis qui ne le quittait pas, et il s'allongea doucement avant de constater, surpris, que son corps flottait sur l'eau. Il le savait bien sûr, mais ne l'ayant jamais expérimenté lui-même, il n'avait jamais pu se rendre compte de la sensation que cela faisait et cela le rassurait, il ne pouvait normalement pas couler si il rester ainsi. L'anglais se mit à alors à faire les mouvements de la brasse, doucement, et poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant qu'il avancer sur l'eau, par réflexe il se remit automatiquement debout et heureusement il n'était pas enfoncé trop loin et avait encore pied.

« Arthur tu devrais peut-être nager vers où l'eau est moins profonde. »

« Sans blague ? »

Le britannique soupira avant de s'allonger à nouveau, tout doucement et refit les mêmes mouvements dans la direction opposé cette fois-ci et sachant que son corps allait se déplacer, il ne fit pas aussi surpris que la première fois et essaya de se concentrer sur ses mouvements pour avancer. Francis le suivait et ne lâchait pas sa taille ce qui rassurait Arthur. Ils firent quelques tours avant que le français ne décide de lâcher l'anglais. Ce dernier se mit à paniquer et se mit à nouveau debout avant de lancer un regard noir au français, à moitié effrayé.

« Pourquoi tu m'as lâché imbécile ?! »

« Arthur il faut bien que tu nages tout seul à un moment ou à un autre... Et tu te débrouilles très bien, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire. »

« Non ! »

« Bien sûr que si tu le peux. »

« Non je ne peux pas ! » S'écria l'anglais avant de venir agripper Francis. « Tu avais promis de pas me lâcher, crétin ! »

« Arthur je... » Le français ne s'imaginait pas que l'anglais allait être touché à ce point et soupira légèrement avant de le câliner. « Excuse-moi, j'attendrai ton accord la prochaine fois... »

« Oué t'as intérêt... » Marmonna le britannique avant d'ajouter « Je vais sortir, j'en ai assez eu pour aujourd'hui... »

« Déjà ? »

« Crétin ! J'ai déjà eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui et j'ai réussis à surmonter ma peur je te signale ! C'est largement suffisant ! »

« D'accord mais tu as intérêt à revenir, j'ai promis de t'apprendre à nager alors je tiendrais ma promesse. »

« D'accord, d'accord ! On verra ça plus tard... » Répondit-il avant de regarder Francis. « Euh... J'aimerais sortir maintenant. »

Francis qui ne voyait pas où était le problème leva un sourcil et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux que je te traîne jusqu'à la sortie ou tu vas te bouger ? »

« Oh ! » S'exclama le français qui comprit que Arthur ne voulait toujours pas le lâcher.

Ils sortirent donc tout deux de la piscine et une fois qu'il eut de nouveau les pieds sur terre, l'anglais poussa un long soupir de soulagement et c'est à peine si il ne voulait pas se jeter sur le sol pour l'embrasser. Ils partirent ensuite en direction des vestiaires où Arthur se rappela qu'il allait devoir enlever son maillot et que Francis était là, pouvant le regarder à tout moment.

« Euh... »

« Je vais aller prendre ma douche en premier. » S'exclama soudainement le français en prenant tout un tas de produits de son sac ainsi qu'une serviette. « Ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh non... Pas du tout ! » Répondit Arthur, bien heureux de cette initiative et que l'autre ne l'invite pas avec lui.

« A moins que tu ne veuille prendre la tienne avec moi ? » Ajouta Francis avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Arthur lui balança son sac à la figure et le français disparu dans la salle où étaient les douches en rigolant. L'anglais put enfin se détendre et se dit que finalement cela n'avait pas été aussi horrible que cela et que Francis était digne de confiance, il était content de lui avoir demander de lui apprendre à nager et il sentait qu'il allait pouvoir le faire d'ici peu.  
Lorsque le blond aux yeux bleus revient de sa douche, Arthur était plongé dans ses pensées et ne le remarqua même pas.

Francis en profita pour souffler dans le cou de l'anglais qui tressaillit et sursauta avant de se retourner avec le visage rouge et d'envoyer le français au diable. Ce dernier ne fit que rire une nouvelle fois et l'anglais, furieux, pris ses affaires pour aller se doucher tandis que Francis enlevait sa serviette pour se rhabiller tranquillement.  
Arthur maudit le représentant de la France en murmurant de nombreux sorts qu'il pourrait utiliser sur lui avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il avait oublier de prendre sa serviette.  
Il enragea encore plus et savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le demander à Francis qui allait sûrement en profiter.

« Eh... Francis ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Francis ?! » Essaya-t-il plus fort mais toujours rien.

Il se mit alors à crier et Francis accourut aussitôt en croyant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Arthur, ce dernier poussa alors un cri en le voyant presque lui rentrer dedans et recula tout en cachant ses parties intimes.

« Eh j'ai... Oublié ma serviette... Est-ce que tu pourrais... »

« Arthur bon sang tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose ! »

« C'est pas ma faute si tu ne répondais pas quand je t'appelais moins fort ! »

« Idiot... Bon je reviens, je vais te la chercher ta serviette. Et inutile de te cacher mon cher, je t'ai déjà vu nu plus d'une fois. »

Arthur devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate avant de lui lancer des injures à travers la porte. Peu de temps après, Francis revint avec la serviette qu'il lui tandis à la travers la porte sans le regarder, Arthur apprécia le geste et s'en enroula avant de sortir et de fixer le français.

« Je ne vais pas regarder c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas. » S'exclama le représentant de la France avant de se retourner.

Arthur attendit quelques instants avant de se décider à enlever sa serviette et à sa rhabiller très vite.  
Toutefois Francis ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois et l'anglais l'en remercia silencieusement. Une fois habillé il signala au français qu'il était prêt et tout deux quittèrent le bâtiment.

« Alors, quand est-ce que l'on se revoit pour continuer tes leçons ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Je t'appellerais pour te le dire ? »

« D'accord. Bon et si on allait manger maintenant ? Je paris que tu es affamé après avoir fait autant d'effort ! »

L'anglais rougit avant de répliquer qu'il ne l'était pas et son ventre choisit exactement ce moment-là pour gargouiller. Francis rigola.

« Aller va, je t'invite au restaurant, tu l'as bien mérité, à moins que tu ne préfères que je te cuisine quelque chose ? »

« S-Shut up stupid frog ! »

Francis rigola à nouveau avant d'entraîner un anglais rougissant de honte vers sa voiture.

* * *

Je sais je fais passer Alister pour un salop mais vu que Himapapa n'a pas montré son caractère encore, je ne peux que me fier au perso qu'on créé les fans alors voilà. Et je pense que l'explication de la peur d'Arthur est très logique, je ne sais plus si j'ai lu ça quelque part, si quelqu'un m'a parlé de ça ou si ça sort de ma tête mais dans ma tête c'était ça la raison.


	2. Bonus

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Rating :** T  
**Personnages :** France et Angleterre  
**Genre :** Romance, Amitié

**Autres :** Finalement je pense que le lemon c'est vraiment pas mon truc. J'ai commencé à écrire ça en Janvier et... J'ai jamais eut envie de faire de lemon entre temps donc je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je poste ça en version censuré. ça perd un peu l'intérêt premier que je voulais faire de ce deuxième chapitre mais c'est ça ou ne jamais poster la suite.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce TS quand même!

* * *

Francis avait continué à donner des leçons à Arthur toutes les semaines et il constatait avec joie que son anglais adoré s'améliorait de séance en séances, autant ses capacités à nager que celles à surmonter son traumatisme. Le français était très content de lui, d'ici peut l'anglais allait pouvoir nager de lui-même sans le moindre problème et il n'aurait plus besoin de l'aide du représentant de la France, toutefois cela peinait quelque peu ce dernier. Ils s'étaient tous deux beaucoup rapproché grâce à ces séances et passaient toujours le reste de la journée ensemble, Francis serait triste quand il devra arrêter ses leçons car cela voudra aussi dire qu'il verrait moins l'anglais et n'aurait plus cette raison légitime de passer une journée entière par semaine avec lui. Il était sûr qu'Arthur n'en serait pas mécontent lui par contre, quoique, on ne pouvait presque jamais savoir avec ce tsundere.

Pour leur dernière leçon, Francis avait voulu que ce soit spécial. Il avait emmené Arthur à une de ses résidences secondaires où il possédait une piscine et comptait bien en profité avec le britannique pour leur dernière séance.  
Ce dernier faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup d'effet au français qui avait du mal à se retenir et ne pas lui sauter dessus tant il était sexy dans son maillot de bain. Le représentant de l'Angleterre lui jetait parfois des regards noirs quand il s'apercevait de comment son voisin d'Outre-Manche le regardait et cela n'aidait pas toujours pas forcément le français à calmer ses ardeurs, c'est qu'il était mignon son lapin quand il était fâché !

Arthur entra dans la piscine de lui-même et plutôt confiant, il n'avait plus peur de l'eau, enfin presque, et se sentait bien plus à l'aise dans cet environnement. Il fit quelques mouvements avec ses bras et regarda l'eau onduler autour de lui, finalement ce n'était pas si désagréable d'être là.  
L'anglais montra ensuite à Francis tout ce qu'il avait appris durant leur leçon et le blond aux yeux verts se débrouillait très bien en nageant, tellement bien que le français était perdu dans ses pensées qui ne restèrent pas très longtemps innocentes en ayant son britannique adoré nager si gracieusement devant ses yeux. Ledit britannique ne remarqua rien tant il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et quand il eut fini sa petite démonstration il se retourna vers son professeur avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, il était très fier de lui pour avoir réussi à apprendre à nager et surmonter sa peur.

« Eh Francis ! » Héla Arthur en voyant que le français était perdu dans sa rêverie et ne lui disait rien du tout sur ce qu'il venait de faire.

Cela eut pour effet de faire retrouver ses esprits au français qui sursauta légèrement et se racla la gorge.

« Oui mon lapin ? »

« Shut up avec ça ! Et je sais pas... Tu réagis pas à ce que je viens de faire ? »

« Oh euh... C'était très bien mon lapin ! Tu n'as plus besoin de mes cours. » Répondit-t-il avec un petit sourire triste.

« Bien. »

Arthur se rapprocha de l'échelle qui permettait d'entrée et de sortir de la piscine quand il fit coupé par Francis.

« Puisqu'on est là, autant en profiter non ? Maintenant que tu sais nager, on va pouvoir s'amuser tous les deux ~ »

L'anglais leva un sourcil en se demandant si il devait voir un sous-entendu dans cette phrase ou non.  
Francis descendit à son tour dans la piscine avec son merveilleux maillot de bain tricolore et se rapprocha tout de suite de son anglais pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu es tellement sexy dans cette tenue, et la prestation que tu m'as faite ne m'a pas laissé indifférent... »

Arthur vira au rouge pivoine, le câlin plus les paroles du français c'était un peu trop là.

« Ce que tu es mignon quand tu es tout rouge comme ça ! » Ajouta Francis en rigolant légèrement.

« Je ne suis pas mignon ! Et ne te moque pas de moi ! »

Le français sourit à la réplique de son anglais et le serra un peu plus contre lui en mettant ses mains sur ses fesses ce qui retira un glapissement à son voisin d'Outre-Manche.  
Ce qui se passa ensuite enleva tout traumatisme envers l'eau de la tête de l'anglais.  
Désormais quand il voyait de l'eau en grande étendue il ne pensait plus qu'à cette après-midi où il avait passer un moment des plus merveilleux avec Francis et au bout duquel ils s'étaient enfin mis ensemble.  
Ce qui pouvait aussi poser problème quand il se devait d'être calme, sans compter les questions qu'il recevait quand les autres le voyait avec le visage rouge en regardant l'eau.  
Au moins il était guérit et Francis avait tenu sa promesse, il savait désormais nager.


End file.
